


Halloween

by FelixWritesStuff



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Halloween, Post-Break Up, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixWritesStuff/pseuds/FelixWritesStuff
Summary: I know Halloween was last week.. But it's never too late for Halloween, isn't it?So this little story takes place long after the breakup. It's Halloween and as (you all know) Frankie's birthday. But Gerard is unsure, if he should call him.This just shows frerard as friendship. If you really want you can read it in a gay way, but it wasn't meant this way.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first upload here. Be gentle please :( (Can someone help me and find so me tags for me? I'm so lost at finding tags..)

A little body on top of him woke Gerard up. Slowly he opened his eyes to be welcomed by his daughters wide grin. "Daddy, it's Halloween!!", she whispered excited, trying not to wake up her mother. Gee smiled at her excitement, yawning as he got up slowly. "Come on, let your mom sleep for a little while. How about we make her breakfast?" Even more excited after this idea, Bandit jumped on her feet and rushed down the stairs into the kitchen. Her father shot a look to Lindsey on the other side of the bed. Of course she was woken up through this scene and smiled lazily as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you, when breakfast is ready. Love you" An hour later Gerard was alone in the small house. Lindsey was driving Bandit to school, as much as she loved the day, it was still a school day. He sat down in the living room with a cup of coffee. Halloween always made him nostalgic. Because today was Franks birthday. The short idiot couldn't have a boring normal birthday, which Gee could easily forget (let's be honest, he wouldn't), no, he had to have birthday on Bandit's favourite holiday. Therefore it was a big celebrated day on which he was constantly reminded of the loss of the best friend he ever got. Of course, they texted sometimes and they had met a few times, but Gee doubted, that it would ever be the same. And as soon as Bandit came home, running to him to show him a drawing of a costume she made on october 1st, Frank was back into his mind and didn't seem like getting out of there soon. Gerard had voiced out his inner trouble one time to Lindsey years ago. But she couldn't understand him. Telling him, that his life was awesome right now and you never could keep all your friends on your way to happiness. She was right, no doubt, Gee was happier then ever before. But that didn't change that he missed Frank a LOT. In the afternoon they carved faces into pumpkins Gee had bought. It was a fun thing to do, even if Lindsey's looked very deformed and Bandit needed a lot of help. Gerard loved to help both of them, his very own turned out to be awesome. Even if that was to be excepted, he was kinda proud of it. He even posted a picture of all three pumpkins on instagram. When a little notification popped up on his phone, showing, that '@frankieromustdie had liked his photo', the short one was back into his thoughts. And with that the struggle he had every year again: should he congratulate Frank? He should. They were were so close, he should. But he didn't do it for the last five years.. Wouldn't it be awkward if he did it now?But they were adults, not little children anymore.. Should he just text him? But that would be immature again. But calling sure would be awkward again.. Gerard pushed his inner fight into the farest corner in his mind, as he followed Bandit in the backyard to put up their lovely pumpkins. When it was finally time to go trick or treating, Lindsey disappeared with their little one to put on the costume and make up. So Gee downstairs was alone with his thoughts again. Frank would go trick or treating with his kids for sure. He loved Halloween like nobody else did. He remembered their Halloweens together, before having family and all that. Just them and the other band guys. For Frank Halloween began on october first and he made sure the world would notice that. Gee remembered the times before and after Halloween. Their good and their bad times. Their fights and their laughs. Just as always on Halloween. He wondered if Frank thought of him sometimes as well. After all Gee had done some bad things to him over the time. He wasn't the best best friend to be honest. But Frank had stayed until the very end. God thanks Halloween was over soon, it was pretty exhausting thinking of him all the time. His thoughts were interrupted again, when Bandit came downstairs in her vampire outfit. She laughed as she had to turn around multiple times before her father complimented her (a lot). Lindsey took a ton of photos before Bandit pushed him to the door and told him, that they had to go before all the candy was gone. Later Gerard was standing in the backyard smoking. Upstairs Lindsey put his daughter into bed, tomorrow was school after all. A few steps away their pumpkins glowed from the little candles they had put inside. They seemed to grin, to laugh at Gee. Another year in which he hadn't had the balls to congratulate Frank. He sighted as he took out his phone. Maybe it wasn't too late. But maybe this was still a bad idea. He scrolled down his contacts until he found Frank. And in a sudden rush of boldness he pressed 'call'. There was a short silence before the usual beeping started. There was no going back from here, Frank would have seen that he tried to call. This was a really bad idea, it really was. But before he could hang up, the beeping stopped and a very happy sounding Frank said "Frank Iero here, hello?" He clearly hadn't even looked at his phone to see who called. Gerard bit his lip nervously. "Hi.. Ehm Hey, I just called to.. ehm I just wanted to say" he took one last deep breath "Happy birthday, Frankie"


End file.
